


One Christmas Tree Being Chosen

by Skeeter_110



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Gen, Ironfamily, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Tony, Rhodey, and Peter Stark-Rhodes go out and pick the perfect Christmas tree.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	One Christmas Tree Being Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it!! I've decided this holiday season to give you Twelve Days of Christmas!! So I'll be posting everyday, for the next twelve days, interconnected fics that have to do with Christmas!

"Come on, Pete. You gotta pick a tree, Bud." Tony says, walking through yet another row of pine trees with the four-year-old in tow.

"I know, Daddy, but I have to pick the most prettiest one." Peter says, his tone of voice and look on his face fully determined. 

"I understand that, but we've been out here for almost an hour. You're going to become a snowman soon if you don't pick one soon and then your Papa and I would have to leave you outside so you don't melt." Tony continues, making the toddler laugh. 

"I can't be a snowman." Peter dismisses, shaking his head at his Dad's ridiculousness. 

"Okay, well does _any_ tree look the best to you?" Rhodey asks, lightly shaking Peter's other hand that he had a hold of. Peter just hummed and looked around the plethora of trees, his stomach sinking a bit when he saw how many options there truly were. 

"Hey, what's wrong, Pete?" Tony asks once he noticed the small boy begin to shrink back from everything. 

"What if I pick the wrong tree?" Peter mumbles, tears filling his eyes as he let go of Tony hand to nervously suck on his fingers. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Buddy. No matter what, the tree you pick out will be perfect because you picked it out." Tony reassures, gently pulling Peter's fingers out of his mouth. Rhodey just handed over the saw he was carrying to Tony before reaching down and scooping Peter up into his arms.

"Why don't we help you? That way we _know_ it's the right Christmas tree for our family." Rhodey offers, a large smile forming on Peter's face as he eagerly nodded. 

The Stark-Rhodes family continues walking around the Christmas tree farm, looking at all of the trees before settling down on one that they all thought was perfect for their house. 

"Alright, Petey, are you ready to help Daddy cut the tree down so we can take it home?" Rhodey asks, setting Peter down so he could help Tony. 

"How do we cut it down?" Peter questions, curious to how all of it works.

"Well, you see this saw here? It's super sharp at the bottom - so don't touch that or you'll get a big ouchie - and we'll use it to get the tree down." Tony explains, confusion washing over him when Peter shook his head and began to wail.

"No! You're going to hurt it!" Peter cries, Rhodey sadly sighing as he picked up the crying toddler.

"Pete, it can't feel anything. It's not going to hurt it." Tony tries to soothe, only seeming to make thing worse. Peter just shook his head, running to the tree and hugging it to try and stop Tony from cutting it down. Of course, that just made him cry even harder when the pine needles poked his skin. 

"Okay, here. You just chop the tree down, I'll take him to the truck and try to calm him down." Rhodey says, picking up the sobbing toddler before planting a kiss on Tony's cheek and walking away.

Rhodey rubbed Peter's back, whispering soothing words all the way back to the truck, trying anything to comfort the upset boy. 

Once he got to the truck, Rhodey made sure to put the keys in the ignition, cranking the heat up as high as it would go before settling down in the front seat with Peter still curled up in his arms. 

"Alright, Buddy, it's alright." Rhodey soothes, slowly rocking back and forth in hopes that it would help. 

Over a few minutes, Peter's cries slowly began to die down, Rhodey reaching in the glove box and pulling out a napkin so he can help clean the snot and tears from Peter's face. 

"Is Daddy really going to hurt the tree?" Peter hesitantly whispers after he was calmed down. 

"No, Baby, he can't hurt the tree." Rhodey easily answers.

"But Daddy says the saw will give ouchies." Peter argues, Rhodey rubbing his back in return to try and stop him from getting worked up once again.

"I know Daddy said that, but he meant that it would give _us_ ouchies. The tree can't feel anything like we can, so it can't get hurt; Daddy can't hurt it." Rhodey slowly explains, hoping that it would be enough to settle the toddler's nerves.

"The tree can't get hurt?" Peter asks, Rhodey being quick to shake his head.

"Nope. It'll be perfectly fine." Rhodey says, Peter sitting back against Rhodey's chest as he thought everything over. 

"Papa, will the tree be okay coming to our house?" Peter eventually asks, a wide smile forming on Rhodey's face at the sudden turn around.

"Of course, Baby. It wants to decorated; that's the whole point of a Christmas tree." Rhodey says, getting Peter to agree with the whole thing in just the nick of time since Tony was walking up with the tree dragging right behind him.

Tony gave Rhodey a subtle thumbs up with a pointed look, making Rhodey thankful that he has had so many years to get good at speaking Tony. Rhodey nodded, letting Tony know that it was safe to bring the tree into view and in the back of the truck. 

"Daddy, is that our tree?" Peter asks as Rhodey gets out of the truck.

"Sure is, Peter Pan! Are you excited to decorate it later?" Tony replies, trying to keep the excitement in his voice just in case.

"Yeah! Papa says that the tree can't get hurt and that it wants to go home with us so it can have Christmas too!" Peter exclaims as both of his Fathers began strapping the tree down in the truck.

"Well, I think that is something to celebrate. Don't you, Papa?" Tony offers, picking Peter up and buckling him back into his car seat.

"Yeah? And what were you thinking?" Rhodey questions, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist once he finishes. 

"Hot chocolate." Tony replies, both of them laughing at the dramatic gasp the answer drew out of Peter.

"That sounds pretty great, actually." Rhodey agrees, leaning in and giving Tony a kiss that quickly got interrupted by Peter screaming "hot chocolate". 

Rhodey and Tony just pulled away laughing before getting into the truck themselves and driving off to get the promised drink. 


End file.
